Sombras de amor
by Nicbrony
Summary: Luego de los eventos del baile de otoño, sunset shimmer se ve en la tarea de buscar como aprender sobre la amistad junto a sus nuevas amigas las human mane 5, y Cold Storm un chico que pese a sus malos actos del pasado olvida lo ocurrido e intenta hacer lazos de amistad con Sunset.


Sombras de amor

 **Capitulo 1 Un otoño para no recordar**

¿Qué tan difícil es perdonar a alguien que todo el tiempo tuvo como propósito separar a los demás y destruir amistades?, es lo que se preguntaba Cold Storm mientras miraba como esas extrañas chicas con alas y orejas raras se despedían de aquella que lanzo un gran arcoíris a la peor chica que la escuela Canterlot jamás conoció, muchas dudas habitaban su mente y no dejaba de pensar en el momento que ese enorme y gran demonio rojo y alado salió de ese enorme agujero siendo nuevamente la chica a la que tanto temían y que con ríos de lágrimas en su rostro se arrastró pidiendo disculpas por sus terribles acciones, disculpas que no fueron bien recibidas por todos y que el rechazo inmediato y bien merecido por parte de los estudiantes obligo a la chica a esconderse de toda la escuela, Cold no dejaba de pensar en ese momento en que abandonada por los demás él se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo demasiado en ese mar de lágrimas en el que se había convertido Sunset y la triste soledad que abrumaba su ya atormentada alma, seco con su pañuelo y perdono por todo lo que había hecho, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que dicho arrepentimiento era muy sincero, y que no había nada de que sentir rencor pues ¿De que serviría a estas alturas? No podía dejar de pensar en cómo ella con gran alegría le abrazo mientras una enorme sonrisa de gratitud le traía paz y consuelo a su vida en ese momento de desesperación, y no podía también dejar de pensar cómo es que termino ayudándola a arreglar la pared que ella destruyo cuando estaba poseída por ese horrendo demonio.

Pasaron algunas semanas, naturalmente pese a las disculpas que paso pidiéndole a todos, nadie en la escuela deseaba juntarse con ella, ni siquiera saludarla, malas caras y gestos de odio era lo que constantemente recibía por parte de todos aquellos quienes fueron lastimados por sus delitos, por todas las amistades que rompió y los problemas que causo era de esperarse que odio se mantuviese latente, incluso con peticiones por parte de la comunidad estudiantil de la secundaria para expulsarla definitivamente, cosa que pese a que razones eran más que obvias la directora Celestia jamás tomo en cuenta. Todos en la escuela detestaban a Sunset, todos excepto esas cinco chicas, separadas alguna vez por ella para no tener competencia alguna y que ahora por petición de la princesa del baile de otoño han perdonado y han tratado de introducirla a su grupo social, seis contando con Cold Storm siendo este el primero de toda la escuela que perdono a Sunset y la cual formo lazos cercanos desde ese trágico día.

La vida de Sunset había dado un giro total, su carácter frío y cruel cambio a uno tímido y penoso, todo esto como producto del rechazo de todos, sus nuevas amigas quienes tenían la misión de acogerla y encaminarla al buen camino hacían de todo para poder animarla y hacerla olvidar sus viejas penas, pijamadas, fiestas, salidas de compras, deportes y algo de trabajo en la granja de applejack eran de las tantas actividades semanales que hacían juntas y al cabo de unas semanas más, la alegría de Sunset había retornado a su vida, algunas veces truncada por el rechazo de los demás, pero no tan significativo como antes, por primera vez ella encontró lo que jamás tuvo en su vida, amigas sinceras y una amistad que la fortalecía a cada momento, amigas que le dieron una mano cuando nadie más se las dio, conoció un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos y le gustaba dicha sensación.

La directora Celestia no pudo evitar notar dichos cambios, sin embargo notaba que el desprecio general de toda la escuela para con ella no cambiaba, un ambiente de incomodidad y molestia se sentía cuando si quiera Sunset caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aun teniendo a sus amigas cerca quienes eran testigos y la prueba definitiva del cambió que experimento, los demás estudiantes de la escuela no mostraban deseos de querer perdonarla, todos excepto uno, Cold Storm fue citado por Celestia con la intensión de saber porque él era el único que mostró cercanías para con ella y así quizás tener una idea de cómo lograr que Sunset fuese aceptada por todos como una Wondercolt más.

 _\- Dime algo Cold y me gustaría que fueses lo más franco posible ¿Tu no odias a Sunset?_

 _\- Por supuesto que no, honestamente no comparto el odio colectivo que siente toda la escuela por ella, es absurdo a estas alturas que todos la desprecien de esa forma._

 _\- ¿Y qué razón tuviste tu para perdonarla? Hasta donde tengo entendido incluso ella te perjudico cuando te lanzaste de presidente escolar manchando tu popularidad en la escuela diciendo mentiras que por desgracia todos creyeron en su momento._

 _\- Lo sé, pero… yo también me pregunte por varios días porque la perdone, supongo que ver a una chica llorar… es algo que no soporto, parecía tan dolida… tan acaba… solo quería que dejara de llorar… ¡En fin! ¿Eso quería saber nada más?..._

Pese a que Cold intento ser honesto había algo que estaba ocultando, incluso para el mismo le era desconocida la razón real por la que hizo tal cosa, quizás la duda que había en su mente no lograba que sus pensamientos se aclararan y viera la verdad. Por otro lado la subdirectora luna entra en la oficina de Celestia deseosa de saber que había descubierto

 _¿Lograste encontrar una forma en cómo hacer que la escuela entera derrame su odio en esa chica?_

 _Para nada —Respondió con un suspiro—. Ese chico está más que claro que tenía otras intenciones._

 _Hahaha —Luna se rie de forma burlona—. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Enamorarse de que te humillo, que desequilibrado se tiene que estar como para llegar a ese punto._

 _Si, como sea, creo que es hora de organizar ese evento que teníamos planeado luego del otoño_

 _¿Hablas del concierto musical de las bandas escolares para la recolección de fondos?_

 _Exacto, quizás así logramos calmar el fuego y animar un poco a estos chicos_

Como era de costumbre, la Secundaria canterlot luego del baile de otoño organizaba actividades extraescolares con el propósito de recolectar fondos para el mejoramiento y cumplimiento de proyectos que tenían programados para la escuela, dichas actividades consistían en obras teatrales, recolectas, competencias amistosas de deportes y ahora con un concierto musical, en la escuela ya había muchas bandas formadas y muy populares en la cuidad, así que aprovechando dicha fama juvenil organizarían dicho concierto que tuviera lugar en el teatro público de la ciudad.

Por otra parte Cold terminaba sus ejercicios en el gimnasio de la escuela, los rumores del posible concierto de beneficencia ya eran tema de los estudiantes, en ese momento Flash y sus amigos entraban a los vestidores cuando al mirarle le comentaron de ello.

 _\- ¡Hey Cold! ¿Qué tal amigo como estas?_

 _\- Bien chicos, ¿y que se les ofrece?_

 _\- ¿No habrás escuchado tú acerca del concierto de beneficencia que realizara la directora Celestia próximamente? —Pregunta Flash—. Sabemos que tu tocas muy bien la guitarra y quería saber si tú y tu banda participaran._

 _\- No estoy seguro, supongo que podría hacerlo…_

Luego de un rato conversando el celular de Cold suena y en la banca, la mirada de todos se vuelve indiferente cuando miran que Sunset es la que llama

 _\- (Telefono) Hola Cold ¡Que tal! Espero que no estés ocupado…_

 _\- Para nada, dime Sunset ¿Que necesitas?_

 _\- (Teléfono) Las chicas tendrán necesitan un amplificador y quería saber si por casualidad tu tendrás uno…_

 _\- Claro, te lo llevare enseguida, nos vemos luego ¿Si?_

 _\- (Telefono) Ok, muchas gracias._

Flash y los demás estaban sorprendidos, no era secreto que Cold era el único que aparte de perdonarla hablase tan amenamente con ella (aparte de las cinco amigas de Sunset) que luego de lo que paso en el baile de otoño, por lo que con curiosidad preguntaron…

 _\- Viejo, dime ¿Por qué hablas con ella luego de todo lo que hizo, y peor luego de todo lo que te hizo a ti?_

 _\- Créeme Flash cuando te digo que tengo mis propias razones, poco me importa lo que hizo antes, yo solo miro que su pasado no es más su presente y para mi es más que suficiente._

 _\- Valla, todo un poeta amigo mío, sin embargo ten cuidado, no sabes cuándo se transformara en un horrible monstruo alado otra vez._

Dijo de forma burlona uno de los amigos de flash, por desgracia Cold no se lo tomo para nada bien y sin medir palabras de un puñetazo en el rostro tumbo al chico y le advirtió que no se atreviera a decir esas cosas de ella nunca más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

 _\- Supongo que nos libramos de uno y encontramos otro que es un peor, pero esto no se va a quedar así_ —. Termino diciendo.

Cold no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado en los vestidores, sentía que su reacción fue la peor, se preguntaba así mismo — ¿Por qué debe de importarme tanto lo que los demás piensen de ella? —. Llego a casa y tomando de entre sus cosas el amplificador que Sunset le pidió se marchó hacia la casa de Applejack en donde Ella y las demás chicas empezarían a ensayar. En el camino no dejaba de sentir culpa por haber golpeado a ese chico sin razón justificable, reconociendo que reaccionó de forma impulsiva imaginaba la manera en cómo se disculparía con Flash y sus amigos, pero rápidamente se vería interrumpido cuando a la vuelta de una esquina el amigo de flash con otros dos tipos más aparecieran de pronto con intenciones claras de ajustar cuentas.

 _\- Mira compañero, realmente lamento lo que sucedió en los vestidores esta mañana, no era mi intención golpearte de esa forma, por favor no quiero que esto se complique más_ —Dijo Cold con algo de miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo por la desventaja de la situación—.

 _\- Eso hubieras pensado antes de haberme roto la nariz, maldita escoria, ¿Tanto te ofende a ti que hablemos mal de esa maldita yegua con forma humana? Fue por ella que perdí a mi novia y ahora está pagando caro, pesándolo bien ¿Por qué no disponemos de ella luego de acabar contigo?..._

Sin llegar a terminar de hablar, en un parpadeo miro como el amplificador se dirigía hacia él, golpeándolo tan duro que el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue tal que se pudo percibir como tu brazo se quebraba y deformaba al fuerte golde de este con el suelo, la ira de Cold simplemente no pudo ser contenida al escucharlo hablar, luego los amigos del chico se abalanzaron contra él, pese a la fuerza de Cold, el no pudo evitar recibir buenos golpes, llevándose un ojo morado y la nariz rota, sin embargo logro deshacerse de ambos, no tuvieron más opción que retirarse.

Tomando Cold el amplificador y viendo si no estaba roto, pese a los golpes se dispuso a dejarlo en la puerta de Applejack e irse de ahí rápidamente para que no fuese visto. Unos golpes sonaron la puerta del cobertizo en donde estaban las chicas sin embargo al salir no vieron a nadie más que el amplificador afuera con una nota encima que decía "Tuve algo de prisa por un compromiso, lamento no haber saludado" Escondido tras los árboles se encontraba Cold para escuchar tocar a las chicas un rato.

Poco tiempo después, Sunset salió y se dispuso a llamarlo para saber porque había ido rápido sin saludar, escondido aun tras los arboles el celular de Cold suena, contesta rápidamente para no ser descubierto…

 _\- Hola Cold, Espero que estés bien…_

 _\- (Telefono) Muy bien Sunset gracias por preguntar, lamento no haberme quedado un rato, tuve que salir a una reunión con unos amigos sobre la banda._

 _\- ¿También participaras en el concierto?_

 _\- (Teléfono) Sí, eso creo te tengo que dejar…_

 _\- Está bien, lamento si te molesto pero gracias una vez más por el amplificador, estaba algo golpeado, ¿Se te cayo al traerlo?_

 _\- (Teléfono) Si, lo siento, muy torpe, me tropecé en una grieta, en fin Sunset gracias por llamar y nos vemos mañana…_

 _\- mmm.. Que extraño, sonaba tan apurado_

La curiosidad de las chicas llego a tal punto que no paraban de hacerle preguntas acerca de Cold, eran conscientes de que era el único chico en toda la escuela que se acercó a ella luego de lo ocurrido en el baile de otoño.

Entonces, ¿ya has olvidado a flash completamente querida? —Pregunto Rarity—.

Ya empiezas con tus incomodas preguntas Rarity, porque no simplemente dejamos de interrogarla —Responde con enojo Applejack.

No te preocupes Applejack no me molestan las preguntas de Rarity, la única razón por la que fui novia de Flash fue por ser aún más popular, nunca me gusto en realidad.

Supongo que de dónde vienes, buscarías algo que fuese lo más cercano a un Caballo, y creo que Cold es el indicado en todos los aspectos ¿no es así? —. Dijo Rainbow dijo muy elocuente.

¡Noooo!... Rainbow como te atreves a decir eso —Respondió Sunset Sonrojada—. Él es un buen chico… el mejor que la vida me ha permitido conocer ahora que he cambiado, es muy importante para mí... su amistad fue el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en mi ser, es sin duda algunas mi mejor amigo

La conversación continuó y cada vez más hilarante, fue ahí cuando Cold decidió marcharse Caminando de vuelta a casa y con la cara echa mosta, se preguntaba por qué motivo estaba demasiado nervioso al escucharle hablar, muy pensativo finalmente dijo: — No puedo huir más de la verdad, si reacciono de esa forma es muy simple la razón… me he enamorado de ella…

El haberse dado cuenta que estaba enamorado le provoco gran alegría y entusiasmo que en pocos instantes fuese cambiado por tristeza y melancolía al recordar que estaba en la zona de amigos, sin embargo para el eso no sería impedimento para llegar a ella de una manera diferente.


End file.
